Happy Birthday, Lucy
by PawPrint-Writer
Summary: It's Lucy's birthday and Lisanna is throwing Lucy a birthday party at her house! With everyone from the guild being too busy to show up to the party, Yukino and Minerva attending the party, and Cana's gift smelling like alcohol. What could possibly go wrong? (T for Swears) (Warning: Characters May Be OOC)


**Nobody POV**

* * *

It was around the middle of the day when four girls known as Lisanna Strauss, Lucy Heartfilia, Yukino Agria, and Minerva Orlando sat at a table in Lisanna's house.

Lisanna was in the kitchen getting something leaving Lucy in an awkward silence with the two of them which was only made more awkward by the fact that Lucy had no clue why she was here.

"So... Why are you two here?" Lucy broke the silence.

"Lisanna asked me to come" Yukino answered. "And I decided to bring Minerva along"

"Bring? Oh please, you practically dragged me here" Minerva was forced to come.

"Well you weren't doing anything anyways so excuse me for wanting you to do something today" Yukino tried to justify forcing Minerva to come.

Minerva was about to respond but got cut off by Lisanna coming into the room holding a birthday cake in her hands, all of the candles we're lit.

"Happy birthday, Lucy!" Lisanna exclaimed with a smile on her face.

"It's my birthday?" she had forgotten.

"How the hell did you forget your own birthday?" Minerva asked.

"I've been really busy lately!" Lucy had an embarrassed blush on her face. "Don't judge me!"

Lisanna set the cake down in front of Lucy before sitting down in the seat next to her.

"Blow out your candles, Lucy and then we'll open up the gifts" Lisanna told her.

"Try not to forget to make a wish" Yukino teased her.

"Quiet you" she commanded embarrassed.

Lucy came up with a wish in her head before blowing out the candles on her birthday cake, it took two tries before all of the candles went out.

"So? What'd you wish for?" Lisanna asked.

"I thought that wishes didn't come true if you told someone what you wished for" Minerva frowned.

"Oh right, right, right" Lisanna realized before getting up from her seat to go get the birthday presents.

"So where are the others?" Yukino asked. "I thought that they would be here too"

"Erza's on a mission, Gray is on a date with Juvia, I have no clue where Natsu and Happy are, and everyone is probably either too busy to come or on a mission" Lucy answered.

"Oh..." Yukino responded. "Well having someone spend your birthday with you is better than no one, right?"

"Right" Lucy agreed.

Lisanna returned to the room once again but this time carrying birthday gifts in her hands, she placed them down on the table as Minerva helped herself to a slice of Lucy's birthday cake.

"Not everyone could show up today but they did drop by to give me birthday presents to give to you earlier" Lisanna told her.

"Well that's sweet of them" Yukino smiled.

Lucy reached over and took a small gift from the pile.

"This is one's from Levy" Lucy read the sticker that was stuck to the wrapping paper.

Lucy opened the gift and found it to be a rather strange looking book.

"What the?" Lucy was surprised.

"What's the matter, Lucy?" Lisanna asked.

"I'm on the cover of the book and so is Natsu and Happy" Lucy answered being a bit weirded out.

"What? Lemme see it" Lisanna had to see it for herself.

Lucy handed the book over to Lisanna and it was exactly how Lucy had described it, she was on the cover with Natsu and Happy and Fairy Tail was written at the top of it in red.

"See?" Lucy asked as Lisanna flipped open the book to look at other pages. "It's just like I told you"

"Ok, this is really weird" Lisanna was weirded out by the strange book as well. "Let's just put it somewhere else and deal with it later"

Lisanna set the book off to the side only for Yukino to pick it up and begin to read it out of curiousity.

"Huh... This is actually a good story if you look over all the weird parts about it" Yukino said as she read the book. "Mind if I borrow it, Lucy?"

"You can have it, Yukino" Lucy responded wondering where on earthland Levy found a book like that.

"Really? Thanks" she thanked her.

Lucy took another gift off of the pile which heavy for it's size.

"This one's from Cana" she read the sticker. "She also wrote, no birthday is complete without at least one of these"

Minerva smirked having a feeling what it might be, Lucy opened up the gift and couldn't stop herself from sighing at what Cana had gotten her for her birthday.

"She gave me a case of beer..." Lucy sighed,

"Is it really that surprising?" Lisanna asked. "This is Cana after all"

"Good point" she answered.

"It looks like someone is gonna have a long night because of that gift" Minerva assumed.

Lucy just ignored what Minerva said to her as she continued opening her birthday presents, most of which we're either weird or strange but it's the thought that counts.

"And that's all of them" Lucy said when she had finished.

"This was a nice birthday, am I right?" Lisanna asked.

"Yeah, it was a great birthday" Lucy said before hugging Lisanna. "Thanks for doing this, Lisanna"

"No problem, Lucy" she hugged back.

Minerva decided that the birthday was getting boring so seeing as everyone was too distracted to notice, she slipped something into Lucy's pocket and waited for someone to notice.

Lucy and Lisanna separated from their hug and Lisanna noticed a paper sticking out of Lucy's pocket.

"Hey, Lucy... What's that?" she asked.

"What's what?" Lucy asked.

"There's a piece of paper sticking out of your pocket" Yukino looked up from the book to see what Lisanna was talking about.

"Huh?" Lucy looked at it. "What the? Where did?"

Lucy trailed off as Lisanna pulled it out of her pocket, unfolded it, and looked at what was written on it; her eyes darkened before she shoved the paper into Lucy's chest and stormed out of the room.

"Lisanna! What's the matter?" Lucy didn't understand what was wrong with Lisanna.

"Why don't you look at the paper?" Minerva asked.

Lucy pulled the paper off of her chest and looked at what was written on it only for her eyes to widen in shock as it was letter full of insults directed at Lisanna and signed with her name.

"What the? I didn't write this!" Lucy exclaimed.

"It looks like you did" Minerva smirked.

"Go talk to Lisanna, Lucy" Yukino frowned knowing exactly what was going on. "I need to talk to Minerva"

Lucy crumpled the letter and tossed it away as she chased after Lisanna leaving Yukino to glare at Minerva who was still smirking.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Minerva asked playing dumb. "I didn't do anything"

"Oh please, I've known you for too long to believe you when you say that you didn't do anything" Yukino frowned at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Minerva continued playing dumb causing Yukino to groan.

"Alright if you aren't gonna tell me then I'm gonna force it out of you" she claimed.

"And how are you going to do that?" Minerva asked.

"Here" Yukino handed her a beer. "Have a drink"

Meanwhile Lucy was walking up behind Lisanna who was getting out some alcohol.

"Lisanna..." Lucy tried to talk to her.

"..." she didn't say anything back.

"Lisanna, I didn't write that" Lucy tried to tell her.

"Why was it in your pocket then?" she didn't turn to look at her.

"I don't know but I didn't write that" Lucy tried to tell her.

"Just go home already" she commanded before beginning to drink the alcohol.

Lucy sighed in defeat knowing that Lisanna wouldn't listen to her, she left Lisanna alone and headed back into the room to find Minerva drinking some of the beer that Cana had given her for her birthday and Yukino with a frown on her face.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I got Minerva drunk and she told me that she wrote the letter and slipped into your pocket while we we're all distracted because she was bored" Yukino answered.

"Ugh..." she groaned. "Dammit, Minerva!"

"Well excuse me for trying to make things more fun" the fact that she was drunk was painfully obvious.

Lucy couldn't stop herself from glaring at the drunk sabertooth mage.

"So what are you gonna do?" Yukino asked getting Lucy's attention off Minerva.

"Well Lisanna told me to leave but I don't wanna leave... Not when she's mad at me over something that I didn't do" she answered. "But what do you think that I should do?"

"I think you should probably leave her alone until she calms down enough to where she's willing to talk to you" Yukino gave Lucy advice. "Then you should try and explain things to her"

"That sounds like a good idea" Lucy responded. "Thanks, Yukino"

"No problem" Yukino smiled.

Lucy began to gather up her birthday presents but it was a bit difficult seeing as she only had one hand to gather things with and only had one to hold them.

"Here let me help you with that, Lucy" she offered.

Before Yukino could get out of her chair to help Lucy get her presents, Lisanna walked back into the room holding a bag of party poppers in her hands.

"Lisanna, I really didn't write that" Lucy tried to talk to her.

Lisanna set the bag down and pulled out one of the party poppers.

"Come on, Lisanna! Will you at least just talk to me?" she pleaded.

Lisanna just set it off and the contents got on Lucy.

"Whoa..." Lisanna appeared to be amazed.

"Uh... Lisanna?" Lucy was confused.

Lisanna set off another party popper and the contents once again got on Lucy.

"It's like magic!" Lisanna was amazed.

"And she's drunk... Great..." Yukino realized what was happening.

"Where did these come from?" Lisanna asked. "Where did you get them?"

"You bought them from the-" Lucy tried to tell her,

"Magic shop" Minerva cut her off causing Lucy to look at her.

"You aren't helping!" Lucy exclaimed before turning her attention back to Lisanna who was still setting them off. "Could you stop that?"

"Why? It's magic and all the magic is getting on you!" Lisanna exclaimed. "You should be happy!"

"No, it's gunpowder and confetti" she tried to explain to her.

"Lucy, you should just quit right now" Yukino told the blonde haired mage. "It's no use trying to explain things to a drunk person"

"Then what am I supposed to say?" she asked,

As the two celestial spirit mages we're talking to each other; Lisanna traded the bag of party poppers for one of the beer can's that Minerva was drinking and began to drink it herself.

"And now the magic is on you" Minerva set off one of them.

The confetti inside of the party popper just so happened to be made up of dark colors and landed on Lisanna.

"Hey..." she got a glimpse of the confetti. "Oh no! I'm cursed, I'm cursed!"

Lisanna began to freak out which got both girl's attention; Lucy quickly walked over to Lisanna.

"Wait! No, no, no! You're alright!" she reassured her as she brushed the confetti off of her. "See? No more curse!"

"Oh thank you, Lucy! You saved me from the curse!" she exclaimed in happiness as she hugged her.

"Yeah, I did" Lucy awkwardly returned the hug.

"You're my best friend! You know that?" she began to affectionately rub her head against Lucy's. "And I love you more than anything!"

"U-Uhhh..." that made her blush a bit.

Minerva snuck over and snatched Lisanna's beer.

"Ha! Got your beer!" Minerva took a drink from it only to have it snatched away by Yukino. "Hey!"

"You've had enough" she said making sure to keep it out of her reach.

"Ugh..." she frowned before noticing that Lucy and Lisanna we're still hugging. "Hey! Let go of Lucy! She doesn't even care about you anymore!"

"Yes, I do!" Lucy responded.

"She doesn't?" Lisanna asked as she got out of the hug and began to walk away.

"No, Lisanna! I do!" Lucy tried to tell her. "Lisanna! Listen to me!"

"From now on just don't talk anymore" Yukino tried to command Minerva. "You're only making things worse everytime you do"

"She's not going to listen to you after you wrote that" Minerva ignored her.

"What'd I just say?" she asked only to be ignored again.

"I didn't write that and you know it, Minerva!" Lucy glared at her before heading after Lisanna.

Lucy went over to Lisanna and grabbed her shoulders making Lisanna look at her.

"Lisanna, I care about you a lot" she tried to tell her.

"You don't care about me" she said getting out of her grip and walking away again.

"Yes, I do!" Lucy exclaimed.

"You care more about your flirty star friend..." she ignored Lucy.

"Loke's not even here!" Lucy knew that she was talking about Loke.

"Loke's not even real! It's just her imaginary friend! She's been lying to you, Lisanna!" Minerva made things worse.

"For goodness sakes! Stop talking!" Yukino slapped a hand over Minerva's mouth only for it to be licked. "EWW!"

"Lucy's a liar!" Lisanna exclaimed.

"No, I'm not!" Lucy tried to tell her.

Lisanna sat down in her seat and rested her head on the table.

"And I'm tired..." Lisanna's mood changed.

"Here, put a night cap on" Minerva reached over and put some wrapping paper on her head.

Lucy came over to Lisanna and removed the wrapping paper as she was reaching to feel for it.

"Minerva put something on my head?" she asked as she sat up. "Why is there nothing on my head?"

"Do you want something on your head? Cause I can..." Lucy trailed off before putting the wrapping paper back on Lisanna's head. "Here"

"There's the thing on my head... There we go" she felt it before resting her head on the table again only for it to fall off. "Where'd it go?"

"It fell off..." Yukino answered for Lucy.

"Ooooh..." there was silence for a few seconds after that before Lisanna suddenly sat up. "Lucy!"

"What? What's the matter?" Lucy was a bit worried by the scared look on Lisanna's face.

"I forgot what kind of mage I am!" she exclaimed like it was the end of the world. "I won't be able to use my magic anymore, Lucy!"

"Yes, you will... That's not how magic works" Lucy tried to tell her.

"No, I won't! I'll never be able to use magic again and I'll have to leave the guild! I don't want that to happen, Lucy!" she looked like she was gonna cry now. "Please tell me what kind of mage I am!"

"You're a takeover mage" Lucy reminded her.

"Are you sure?!" she asked.

"Yes" Lucy answered.

"She's ly-!" Minerva tried to make things worse again.

"Shut up already!" Yukino whisper yelled at her.

Lisanna thought about it for a few seconds before letting out a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank goodness... I am a takeover mage..." she was relieved. "That could have been really bad..."

Lisanna looked around for the bag of party poppers and couldn't find it.

"Where are the magic things?" she asked looking around for them.

"I don't know..." Lucy answered.

Lisanna continued to look for them until Minerva handed it over to her.

"Oh! Found it!" she exclaimed ignoring the fact that she was given it.

"Remind me to never give her anything again..." Minerva frowned.

Lisanna reached into the bag and pulled out a handful of the party poppers.

"Lucy, Lucy! Look! I found them!" Lisanna once again ignored that she was given it.

"No, Minerva gave it to-" she was cut off by Lisanna throwing the party poppers at her. "ACK!"

After that, the drunken Lisanna set off party poppers for a bit until she got bored and noticed Lucy's hair ribbon.

"Magic ribbon..." she assumed it was magic.

Lisanna went over to Lucy who was cleaning up all of the wrapping paper and took Lucy's hair ribbon.

"Hey!" Lucy exclaimed in surprise.

"I have the magic ribbon and now all the magic in the world is mine!" she exclaimed. "I'm the world's strongest mage now and all shall obey me!"

Lucy couldn't help but sigh as Yukino couldn't stop herself from chuckling a bit.

"You!" Lisanna pointed at Minerva. "Freeze!"

"Huh?" Minerva asked.

"No! Not talk! Freeze!" she commanded.

Minerva decided to play along and didn't move for a few seconds which made Lisanna smile.

"I made her freeze, Lucy! Did you see that?" she turned her attention back to Lucy.

"Yes, I did and you did a very good job" Lucy praised her. "Now can I please have my hair ribbon back?"

"No, it gives me power" she denied.

"Yeah! It gives her power! Don't take that away from her!" Yukino exclaimed.

"What's with you?" Lucy looked at Yukino before noticing the empty can by her. "Yukino... You didn't..."

"I did and it feels great!" Yukino smiled.

"Oh god of magic dammit!" Lucy was annoyed by being the only sober person in the house now.

"Lucy, I'm the god of magic and for using my name in vain!" Lisanna pointed at her feet. "Kiss my feet!"

"No..." she denied.

"She's the god of magic... You have to..." Minerva told her.

"I'm not kissing her feet!" Lucy denied. "Can't I kiss something else? Like your forehead or your hand or something?"

"Kiss my ass then, bitch!" Lisanna commanded.

"Why is this happening to me?!" Lucy didn't understand.

"Because I'm the god of magic and I say so!" Lisanna responded. "Now kiss my-!"

"God of magic! There's a monster in another part of the house! You must slay it!" Yukino cut her off.

"A monster?" she asked.

"Yeah! A big one that looks really weird!" Yukino claimed.

"As the god of magic! I swear that I will slay it or die trying!" Lisanna vowed before grabbing Lucy's hand. "Come on, Natsu!"

"Wha-? Suddenly I'm Natsu?" she didn't understand.

"Do not question the god of magic!" Minerva was playing along now.

Lisanna lead Lucy through the house with Minerva and Yukino following after them, Lisanna then stopped in the living room.

"This is the monster's lair! Where is it?" she asked upon not seeing it.

"It's right there!" Yukino pointed at the couch.

"Ah! There is the monster! I will slay you!" Lisanna exclaimed.

Lisanna then jumped on the couch and began to fight it like it was an actual person; this went on for a solid minute before Lisanna stopped and got up.

"I have slayed the monster! I am the strongest!" Lisanna felt proud.

"Hooray for our hero!" Yukino cheered before beginning to clap.

Lisanna walked over to Lucy.

"Natsu, you will kiss me now" she commanded as she puckered up.

"No..." Lucy denied.

"Ah! Rejection from my love has broken my heart! It hurts too much!" she cried out as she threw herself onto the couch.

"Oh no! The god of magic has fallen ill and is going to die!" Yukino rushed to her side.

"And only alcohol can save her" Minerva played along before looking at Lucy. "Natsu! You and your dick go fetch some alcohol to save the god of magic from this terrible fate!"

"Do you see a dick on this?!" Lucy asked gesturing to herself.

"Yes, I do! Now go!" she commanded.

Lucy couldn't help but groan as she walked to the kitchen but not wanting the others to be anymore drunk than they already we're, she threw all the alcohol that she could find in the trash.

"There... That should be all of it" Lucy thought to herself.

Lucy went back to the living room finding that Minerva was trying her best to not laugh as Yukino tended to the "dying" Lisanna.

"There is no acohol" she lied.

"Damn you, Natsu! Why can't you do anything right!" Yukino exclaimed.

"But luckily there is another cure that is sure to heal the god of magic and it's called getting sober" she reassured them.

"And why should we believe you when you couldn't even finish once simple task, Natsu?" Minerva played along.

"Uhhhh..." she tried to think of a reason. "Because I met a mage who know's everything about healing?"

"Really? Where is the mage?" Yukino asked. "They must come here immediately!"

"I'll go get them" Lucy answered.

Lucy walked out of the room and looked for anything that she could use to disguise herself; she looked for a few seconds before remembering that they thought that she was Natsu so she walked right back into the room with no disguise.

"I'm the mage and I can confirm that getting sobered up will heal the god of magic" she told them.

"Ah... Thank you... That is reassuring..." Yukino breathed a sigh of relief.

"Your welcome now I'll be off" she was relieved that they we're finally listening to her.

Lucy left the room, waited a few seconds, and then came back in.

"Natsu! The god of magic is going to live! She just has to become sober! You we're right!" Yukino was overjoyed.

"Told you..." Lucy then began to wait around for the three drunk girls to sober up.

* * *

 **!~[Many Hours Later]~!**

* * *

Lisanna was passed out on the couch and Lucy was sitting next to her body waiting for her to wake up; Yukino and Minerva had sobered up a few hours ago and left after Yukino apologized for all the trouble that they caused and wished her happy birthday.

Lucy had finished cleaning things up as well.

"Ugh..." Lisanna let out a groan.

Lisanna's eyes opened up and she slowly sat up.

"You alright?" Lucy asked her.

"My head hurts a lot but other than that... I'm fine..." she answered. "What happened?"

Lucy told Lisanna about everything that had happened.

"Geez... I did all that?" Lisanna asked only to recieve a nod in responde. "I'm sorry, Lucy"

"Don't worry about it" she reassured her.

"What time is it anyways?" Lisanna asked.

"It's a little past midnight..." she answered.

"And you've been here this entire time?" Lisanna asked.

"Well yeah, I had to make sure that you we're ok" she answered. "I didn't know how bad your hangover would be when you woke up"

"Thanks, Lucy... You're a good friend for looking out for me like this" Lisanna smiled at her.

"No problem" Lucy smiled back.

"Anyways... You wanna stay over for the night?" she asked "It's really late and I don't think it would be safe for you to walk home alone"

"Sure" Lucy answered.

"Can you help me to my room?" she requested. "I think I'm gonna stumble the entire way"

Lucy nodded and helped her friend to her bedroom only to not exit as Lucy found herself sleeping with Lisanna on her bed dreaming good dreams and hoping that today would never happen again.

You could imagine Lucy's annoyance when the entire guild got drunk on her next birthday.

* * *

 **Please don't talk about how some characters are OOC because they're drunk and I think that characters are allowed to be OOC when they're drunk but as for when they aren't drunk just know that I tried.**

 **Review plz?**


End file.
